Secret Circle
by SammieLynn96
Summary: Cassie was a normal girl until she found Adam, a male witch who changed her life. He led her to other witches, where she became one as well. She soon finds out that Adam belongs to someone else. What can she do, but be loyal to her friend, Dana, who is Adam's girlfriend? Can she handle it?


Paste your document he

Hey guys!

I'm back with another favorite of mine. I will update it as much as possible (every three days or so). I would very much appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you think. And this story is not mine. It belongs to the amazing L. (author of Vampire Diaries). Enjoy!

Chapter one:

It wasn't supposed to be this hot and humid. Not at Cape Cod. It was supposed to be warm and beautiful, like in the guidebook Cassie had looked at. Cape Cod was supposed to perfect, just like camelot. Instead, there were ticks and miquitos that kept Cassie from going outside, and when she did go out, she couldn't be in the water because of toxic shellfish and undercurrents in what seemed to be peaceful water.

Her mother had warned her from going onto narrow peninsulas because the waves could come along and strand you, but right then, Cassie wanted would have done anything to be as far away from Portia Bainbridge as possible. Just saying her name made Cassie want to vomit.

Cassie had never felt so alone and miserable in her life. Portia and her were two totally different people. And not just because Portia was model-pretty and Cassie was plain, but because Portia was so successful and Cassie felt like the definition of boring. Not to mention that Portia wasn't the only one successful in her family. Both of her brothers were MIT's and athletics. And Portia was accomplished herself, even though she and Cassie were in the same grade in high school.

"...and then after I placed fifth, daddy bought me a new car! I was like, 'You don't have to do that...well, okay, maybe you do.' And then, my boyfriend went and bought me an absolutely gorgous diamond neclace! But sadly, I had to dump him that night. I felt bad but..." Portia went on and on. Cassie rolled her eyes. Just one more week, she thought. One more.

She looked back out to sea and sighed, wishing there was some way to sneak away from Portia's catlike eyes. For some way to go back home and just forget about it. It wasn't that Cape Cod wasn't pretty. The little cottages were comfortable, the food was good, and when Cassie was by herself, she felt completely at ease and loved the way the night breezes soothed her. The problem was literally right in front of her:Portia. She was everywhere, and even though Cassie always thought of some snidy comment in her head, she never got the nerve to say any of it. And that pissed Cassie off more and more each day. She told herself every day that this was the perfect time,to just say it. But then she would back down and just end up listening to Portia babble about herself.

The only reason why Cassie put up with Portia, was her mother. Nowadays, she looked so pale and thin, it sometimes worried her. But everytime she would bring up about leaving, her mother would get upset and shut herself away for hours at a time. At first, Cassie thought that she was just miserable and also wanted to ho back home, but noe it was to the point where her mother was depressed all the time. Cassie was going to find out what was bothering her so much, for her to act this way.

Cassie had fallen so deep in a trance that she hadn't heard Portia saying her name the first time."Cassie! Are you even paying attention?"

Cassie shook her head and looked at her,"Yeah. Totally, why?"

"Well, it-." She stoped and looked above Cassie's head, out toward the waters."Hey, everyone, check this guy out!" She laughed and waved over her group of friends.

Cassie looked behind her,"What? Who are you looking at?"She didn't know why, but she felt the need to look, like she was being compelled to look. When Portia pointed out a tall figure out by the doc, Cassie raised her eyebrows. They were making fun of HIM?!

"What's the matter with him? He only works on a fishing boat." Cassie observed.


End file.
